The Change
by Ryuko-nee-chan
Summary: Reiko Ikawa est une jeune femme pas comme les autres. Elle est plus ou moins normale, mais puissante, et son pouvoir la fera hésiter au moment de prendre la décision la plus importante de sa vie. Que choisir? Le Bien? Ou le Mal?
1. Prologue

Ohayo minna-san!^^

Je poste enfin l'histoire que je désirai montrer à un public que je ne connais pas, donc qui peut me donner un avis extérieur à celui de mes amis!

Fairy Tail est donc le premier manga que j'ai regardé, il y a cela 5 ans maintenant, et suite a beaucoup d'entrainement, je poste cette fanfiction avec un OC qui me représente un peu, dans l'histoire. Reiko Ikawa. Le reste des personnages seront ceux de Hiro Mashima-sama *-*

 **Critiques** : Toutes sont acceptées donc ne me ménagez pas et dites moi mes points positifs ainsi que les négatifs!

 **Rating:** Le rating est de T car il est très probable que je détaille des scènes quelque peu sanglantes et gores! Vous êtes avertis!

Au pire, je vous avertis au début si il y a du sanglant. Après, c'est votre décision de le lire ou pas! :3

 **Spoils:** Ya pas mal de spoil en réalité. Le personnage n'ayant pas vécu ni entendu parlé des moments importants, ses amis lui parlerons de certains qui l'influenceras. Donc vous devez être un minimum avancés dans la série pour ne pas avoir de surprises.

 **Genres:** Il y aura surement du romance mais c'est en second plan, même si il y aura certaines scènes... pas de type lemon mais plutôt sexy sans être du ecchi :P

Après, l'action, la tragédie et tout et tout sont principaux donc tout le monde peu le lire et être intéressés ;)

Bref, je vais arrêter de parler et commencer à vous raconter l'histoire de Reiko, notre héroïne...

* * *

PROLOGUE

\- **Reiko ! Reviens ici tout de suite !**

\- **Je ne veux pas !**

Je courrais le plus vite que je pouvais. J'échappai l'endroit où j'avais toujours vécu, ma maison, Tartaros. En effet, je suis un démon du Livre de Zeref et, celui qui me poursuit, celui avec qui j'ai tissé les liens les plus forts, Deliora.

\- **Reiko ! C'est un ordre ! repris la puissante voix du démon.**

\- **Jamais !**

Je lançai des flammes violettes derrière moi, espérant que ce serait suffisant pour ralentir mon ancien ami. Mais les flammes ne furent d'aucun effet.

\- **Reiko ! Pourquoi tu fuis ? Pourquoi ne pas rester auprès des tiens ? il accéléra, me dépassa puis me bloqua la route, avant de me dire avec un sourire méchant. Tu sais que si tu meurs, personne ne pourra te ressusciter. Surtout si tu fuis ta vraie nature.**

Je lui lançai un regard plein de haine. Je le savais. Même très bien. Mais j'avais pris ma décision. Je suis prête à sacrifier mon immortalité pour avoir une vie plus normale et arrêter tout ça, ce que je détestais faire.

\- **Je le sais, Deliora. Mais je m'en fiche. Je veux partir, alors laisse-moi !**

Je reprends ma course effrénée et, arrivée à son niveau, je fais un saut le plus haut possible et commence à me déplacer au-dessus de sa tête, puis à avancer en flottant.

\- **Descend et reviens Reiko. Je te connais, tu ne feras pas long feu.**

\- **On parie ?**

C'est à ce moment que j'atteins les coffins de l'énorme bloc géant qui flottait au-dessus des nuages et commença ma chute jusqu'à la terre ferme. Pendant que je tombe, j'entends le démon crier un juron, puis m'appeler de sa puissante voix. Les derniers mots que j'entends de sa bouche sont ceux posant cette question.

Pourquoi je fuis ?

Tout simplement, je ne peux plus faire de mal à qui que ce soit. Depuis que j'ai cinq ans, les démons m'obligent à tuer et mal agir envers les humains. A vrai dire, ça me plaisait, d'une certaine façon, mais pas tuer. C'était la dernière chose que je leur voulais alors qu'ils n'avaient rien fait de mal, contrairement aux autres. J'en suis tout simplement obligée.

Il y a quelques mois, mes anciens camarades avaient planifié le réveil de Face, arme redoutable et destructrice aspirant la magie, sans toucher aux malédictions, utilisées par mes congénères et moi. Mais pour le réveiller, il fallait que les 10 portes démoniaques soient unies et l'activement simultanément. Et je suis la dixième, la plus jeune, la petite dernière. Pourtant, sans moi, ils ne peuvent pas activer Face, donc leur plan serait ruiné. Donc je fuis…

Actuellement, je n'ai que neuf ans, mais, malgré mon jeune âge, je sais que ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire était mal, très mal. Quitte à périr dans une forêt, je préfère ça à faire autant de mal à des innocents.

Oui, c'est assez étrange… Je suis un démon, je ne veux plus faire le mal. Je dois bien être la première. De plus, je sais que j'ai réussi à fuir ma maison et, peut-être, le destin qui m'était réservé aux côtés de Zeref, mais je n'arriverais jamais à fuit mon vrai moi, ni ce pouvoir que l'on m'a offert.

Il reste encore plusieurs centaines de mètres avant que je n'atteigne le sol, alors je ferme les yeux et crée une barrière magique m'empêchant d'utiliser plus du quart de mon pouvoir.

Voilà ma décision, ce que je veux être. Je ne changerais jamais d'avis.


	2. Chapter 1

**~*~PARTIE I~*~**

* * *

CHAPITRE I

\- **Mlle Reiko Ikawa est demandée dans le bureau du principal, je répète. Mlle Reiko Ikawa est demandée dans le bureau du principal.**

La voix filtrée par le haut-parleur se tut dans un grésillement désagréable. Peu à peu, les conversations reprennent autour de moi, dans ce couloir quelconque de l'école de magie que je fréquente, Saber Academy. J'entends de plus en plus de fois mon nom sortir des lèvres des personnes me croisant et évitant mon regard.

Saber Academy était une des écoles les plus réputées de Fiore, la seconde, plus exactement. Ces académies étaient créées et dirigées par les guildes ayant les moyens de les créer, afin que les mages suivent un enseignement de 6 ans avant d'intégrer les guildes dirigeantes. Celle de Saber Academy n'était autre que la fameuse guilde Saber Tooth, l'une des guildes dont je rêvais d'entrer étant petite.

Sting et Rogue, que l'on surnomme les Dragons Jumeaux dut à leurs pouvoirs, m'ont parlé d'événements récents qui m'ont beaucoup surprise. Il y a de cela trois années, lorsque les écoles de magie n'existaient pas, un concours de magie avait été gagné par un groupe membres de Fairy Tail. Suite à un grand dilemme produit par des dragons ayant traversé une porte permettant de traverser le temps, la guilde a été attaquée par une guilde très dangereuse qui menaçait les humains, Tartaros.

Ce nom m'avait énormément surpris quand il me l'avait dit, mais je gardai silence. Ils m'ont relaté les horribles actions des démons y vivant, comment l'actuelle maîtresse de la guilde, Mlle Minerva, y avait été enrôlée, complètement hypnotisée par son ancienne envie de pouvoir, puis comment plusieurs guildes se sont unies afin d'aider Fairy Tail, sauver Mlle Minerva et détruire l'arme que j'avais refusé d'actionner étant plus jeune, Face…

Je remarquai que j'étais immobile depuis quelques instants et que les couloirs étaient désormais déserts. Je réagis, monte les deux étages en sautant les marches trois par trois et me dirige devant le bureau du proviseur. La porte fermée ne laissait passer aucun son, mais je ne pouvais savoir s'il était présent. Donc je frappe trois coups à la porte à l'aide de mes jointures.

...

Rien…

Finalement, j'opte pour poser mon oreille contre la porte afin de tenter d'écouter le moindre bruissement de feuille permettant de savoir s'il y avait bien quelqu'un.

\- **Reiko !** chuchota une voix familière derrière moi. **Viens par-là, tu vas nous faire prendre !**

Je me retourne vers la voix familière qui m'avait adressée ces quelques mots. Je reconnais la chevelure blonde de Sting Eucliffe, éternel séducteur au sein de l'académie, caché derrière le canapé de la salle d'attente. A ses côtés se tenait Rogue Chenney, son meilleur ami. Il avait les cheveux de jais, une mèche cachant son œil droit. Il était très sinistre et discret, mais quand on le connaissait, c'était un véritable amour.

Derrière les deux garçons, je reconnais les silhouettes familières et mignonnes de deux chatons. Un était brun, Lector, compagnon de Sting, alors que l'autre portait un adorable déguisement de grenouillette verte, Frosh, celui qui donne toujours le sourire a Rogue, quelle que soit la situation.

Je m'approche de la petite troupe et m'assoie sur le sofa de cuir brun, confortable et frais, passant un bras sur le dossier pour pouvoir leur faire face.

\- **Hey, les ninjas** , je leur murmure. **Quelle périlleuse mission vous a-t-elle conduite jusqu'en ces lieux ?**

Les quatre esquissèrent un sourire.

\- **On voulait te parler** , continue le blond.

\- **Je suis toute ouïe. Mais grouille, le dirlo m'a appelée.**

Cette fois, seulement Sting et Lector pouffèrent en silence.

\- **T'es trop fort, Sting !** chuchota Lector d'une voix enjouée et admirative. Je les regarde, perdue.

\- **J'ai imité la voix du directeur et on t'a appelé, vu qu'on avait la flemme de passer toute l'Académie au peigne fin** , dit-il avec un air hautain.

\- **Ta prétention va te mener ta perte** , puis je fini en lui tirant la langue.

Suite à ça, ils se levèrent et Sting me tendit la main.

\- **Allez, on doit sortir avant qu'on nous prenne** – Il me fit un sourire en coin – **, les autres attendent en bas.**

\- **C'est du joli, le coup de la voix.** – Je me lève sans accepter son aide – **Faudra que tu m'apprennes.**

\- **Je verrais, jeune demoiselle.**

Puis nous descendons discrètement, mais en vitesse, les marches. Comme toujours, je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à mes amis durant la descente. Les deux dragons étaient différents, mais leurs oppositions les complétaient et cela les rendaient inséparables. Je ne les ai jamais vu séparés, d'ailleurs.

Sting avait ses cheveux blonds hirsutes et des yeux noirs envoûtants. Il était très séducteur et toutes les filles de l'école étaient à ses pieds. Rares étaient les fois où il était mal à l'aise. Au contraire, il mettait les personnes à l'aise avec son attitude de gentleman et son côté doux réservé à quelques rares personnes.

Rogue, quant à lui, était le contraire de Sting, sinistre et mystérieux. Mais malgré son caractère distant et les rares sourires principalement destinés à Frosch, il avait réussi a atteindre le cœur de certaines filles. Sous sa tenue, il arborait une musculature presque aussi imposante que celle du blond, ainsi qu'un cœur tendre qu'il montrait qu'a quelques rares personnes.

Tous deux, ainsi que leurs chats, étaient déjà des membres à part entière de Saber Tooth, mais Mlle Minerva, actuelle maître de la guilde, les avait conseillés de s'entrainer à Saber Academy. Mais, plus qu'autre chose, ils adoraient s'amuser avec les deux derniers garçons qui fermaient notre cercle amical. Et leurs divertissements, n'étaient autres que déranger les autres, les plus âgés principalement.

Et moi ? Que faisais-je dans ce petit groupe de voyous ?

Je passais tout simplement du bon temps en leur compagnie, je prends part à certains plans, presque tous d'ailleurs, et je m'amuse comme une folle. Je me souviens, lors de ma première année à Saber Academy, il y a deux ans de cela, je n'étais pas tout à fait discrète, mais pas très causeuse de problèmes. Mais, un jour, j'ai été convoquée par le directeur adjoint pour avoir brulé le postérieur d'un professeur, suite à une dispute. Le hasard fit que Sting et sa bande passaient par là au parfait moment et ils purent écouter la conversation. Puis, suite à un débat et quatre heures de colle données en guise de punition, je sortis et les aperçu, un sourire aux lèvres, et vinrent vers moi. Ce jour fut mon premier au sein de la bande, et j'y suis restée jusqu'à maintenant, étant en troisième année.

Après quelques minutes de course silencieuse, nous arrivâmes à l'arrière-cour où nous attendaient deux garçons. L'un d'eux se nommait Orga Nanagia. Il s'agissait d'une brute aux cheveux vert clair, très longs et hirsutes. Il arborait fièrement une musculature développée et des tatouages sur ses bras épais. Imbu de lui-même, il était un Chasseur de Dieux de la Foudre.

Le deuxième était plus petit et mystérieux, d'après moi. Nommé Rufus Roy, il portait toujours un grand chapeau avec une grande plume, ainsi qu'un masque de toile lui couvrant uniquement le contour de ses yeux et une tenue à l'ancienne qui lui va très bien. Il commençait souvent ses phrases par « Je me souviens […] » ou d'autres expressions du même style et contrôlait le Memory Make.

Après deux ans à trainer ensemble, je suis toujours la seule et l'unique fille de la bande, bien que je sois autant respectée que les autres.

Orga sembla entendre nos pas et, se tournant vers nous, afficha un sourire en coin.

\- **Vous êtes en retard** , dit-il avec une pointe d'humour dans sa voix.


	3. Chapter 2

Avant de commencer, je voudrais m'excuser de ce petit chapitre peu actif. Mais il est tout de même assez important pour le déroulement de la suite. Sans oublier que si je le continuais, il n'y aurait plus de ce petit suspense :3

Donc, encore désolé pour le court chapitre et,

Bonne Lecture! :D

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2**

 **\- Râle pas, en général c'est nous qui arrivons en premiers** , dis-je pointant le garçon du doigt.

Orga tend la main, paume vers le ciel, et je la lui frappe à l'aide de la propre main, en guise de salut. Puis je fis de même avec Rufus, pendant que les garçons répétaient mon geste.

 **\- C'est parfait, nous allons pouvoir parler de notre prochain mouvement** , annonça Rufus en s'asseyant par terre.

Nous l'imitons tous, sauf Rogue, qui se retourna et parti en murmurant un « Ça sera sans moi ». Mais Sting est toujours là pour l'arrêter.

 **\- Toi, il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu nous lâches** , lui lance-t-il en le prenant par le col de sa cape.

Rogue s'assied enfin, entre Sting et moi, Frosch assis sur ses jambes croisés.

 **\- C'est bon, je reste** … son expression révélait de l'ennui.

 **\- Bref** , je reprends. **Parle, Rufus !**

 **\- C'est tout simplement le meilleur plan que j'ai imaginé** , soupira Sting avec fierté.

 **\- Oui, bien sûr, on te croit…**

Sting me donna un coup à l'épaule en rigolant et, pour me venger, je le fais flotter dans les airs, le dirigeant vers une fontaine à proximité.

 **\- C'est l'heure du bain, Stingounet**! fis-je avec un grand sourire, les autres pouffant derrière moi.

 **\- C'est bon ! J'ai compris ! Lâche-moi, s'il-te-plait!**

Je le lâche et le laisse tomber dans l'eau, tout comme il l'avait plus ou moins demandé. Mais face à son hilarante expression avec laquelle il semblait dire « Noon ! Je vais me mouiller ! », je pris pitié et le repris dans les airs, le ramenant a sa place.

 **\- Putain… J'ai cru y passer…** soupira-t-il.

Je lâche un rire bruyant et lui tire la langue. Ressaisie, je m'excuse et Rufus repris la parole.

 **\- Surtout, écoutez bien, car il n'est pas très simple à comprendre du premier coup.**

» **Pour commencer** –dit-il en prenant un bâton dont il se servi pour dessiner dans le sol-, **si mes souvenirs sont bons, Sting doit immobiliser le directeur a l'aide de son sort fait pour cela. Suite à cela, Rogue, jusque-là caché dans l'ombre, doit lui bander les yeux, l'enrober de rubans pour en faire un magnifique cadeau et le chatouiller. Orga** –Il se tourna vers le concerné-, **tu dois court-circuiter les lampes pour, ensuite, envoyer une décharge au proviseur. Enfin, je vais le faire halluciner et, Reiko, toi, tu vas lui bruler les cheveux.**

» **Cette partie finie, on s'échappe en courant, direction la cafétéria.** –Il dessina un grand carré avec « Cafète » écrit dedans, qu'il relia au précédent, où était écrit « Dirlo » avec une flèche- **On doit y arriver en environ 5 minutes si on ne veut pas se faire prendre. Discrètement, Reiko, tu bruleras les casseroles et tout ce qui peut être brulé après qu'Orga fasse péter les plombs. Tout ça, à la pause midi.**

Je pousse un sifflement face à ce plan tant détaillé et bien dérangeant. Si un adulte ou un élève nous dénonçait, on était bons pour la porte. Mais le danger ne me fit qu'apprécier encore plus l'idée.

 **\- C'est parfait !** Je m'exclame. **Je sens que ça va être** _ **caliente**_ **!**


End file.
